Dear
by Crow and Growl
Summary: Leia and Han welcome their children into the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

The labor was long, like it is with most first time mothers. Han was there with Leia the whole time holding her hand as she transferred all her pain to him. When she was exhausted, he would nestle his face in the side of her neck and whisper words of encouragement to her. In their typical fashion, Leia would tell Han he was not helping, but she appreciated the sentiment; she just wanted to keep her strong exterior.

Once the labor ceased and the child was born both Leia and Han looked forward to make sure their son was fine.

"It's a healthy boy," the doctor announced.

Han and Leia let out a sigh of relief in unison. Leia smiled at Han and he gave her his signature side smirk. They gave each other a quick kiss before looking back to see when their son would be brought back to them. Once he was cleaned off the nurse brought the baby over and placed him in Leia's arms.

"Hi, Ben," Leia said while unsuccessfully holding back tears. She looked at Han who was not even attempting to hide his crying.

Han could barely put a sentence together, but was able to work out on statement. "He's perfect."

Leia and Han decided to name their son Ben as soon as they found out they were having a boy. It only seemed right seeing as it was really Obi-Wan Kenobi who brought the two of them together. The two of them would joke every once in a while that they would actually name him Obi-Wan, but they figured Ben would be much more subtle.

They all stayed in the same spots for what seemed like hours, just taking in this new life form that would change it all for them.

Han noticed that Leia was fighting sleep.

"You should get some rest, your highness," Han suggested.

Leia nodded and handed the newborn to her husband. Han tried to look as confident in holding him as he could, but it obviously didn't work.

"You're fine. You've practiced holding babies for months now," Leia said assuredly.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the real deal."

Leia looked at him as adamantly as she could muster. "You're fine, Han."

Han made his way over to a chair and sat down with Ben. Leia slowly shifted to the side so she could look at her husband with their son. She almost instantaneously fell asleep. Han spent most of the time looking at Ben and taking short glances up every once in a while to make sure Leia looked comfortable.

Leia fell into a deep sleep. Han knew this because Leia's mouth was slightly open, something she would never allow if she were awake.

Little Ben opened his eyes for the first time where Han could really get a close look at them.

"Oh, Ben," Han said, "you see that sleeping thing over there? That is your mom. You have her eyes and you are lucky to have her. We'll see if you're lucky to have me. I've never done this kind of thing before."

Han looked back to see Leia slightly adjusting herself. He redirected his gaze to Ben and continued talking to him.

"Your mom will never brag about this stuff, but she helped change the galaxy for you. We wanted you so bad, but we also wanted to make sure you came into a place that was better than what we lived in. Your mom was, _is_ , brilliant." Han took another quick look up at Leia and then back down to Ben. "Don't tell her I said that though."

Han sat their holding his son, questioning if he would be a good father.

"I have to be honest, kid: I have no idea what I'm doing. I never thought anyone would ever settle down with me, ever love me really. I planned to run my entire life, but then your mom came along and I wanted to be better for her, and now for you too. There was a war going on for a long time and, to be honest, it's still not over, but I promise, I will do all I can to make the world right for you and your mom. And if you are anything like her, you are going to do great things.

"Alright, I've rambled enough. It's a little weird talking and not getting a response so you…you just go to sleep." Han pressed his lips to his newborn son's forehead and proceeded to rock Ben back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia had been through this once before and knew what to expect, but she was older now. Not necessarily _old_ , but her body couldn't take a beating like it used to. She was no longer a soldier. She was a senator and sat around most of the day. The mood had shifted from the last time she was in this situation as well. When she and Han were expecting Ben, there was an air of excitement and hope. The New Republic was finally starting to take control and the Battle of Jakku brought the surrender of the Empire. They hadn't expected to become pregnant as soon as they did, but it happened and Han and Leia couldn't have been happier. This time around, things were more subdued. It had been a little over a year since Han and Leia sent Ben to train with Luke and it took a toll on their relationship, but they still loved each other deeply and were thrilled when they found out they were expecting their second child.

This pregnancy ended up being a surprise to Han and Leia as well. Of course they had talked about the possibility of having another child, but Leia became so busy in the Senate and when she got home each night, all she wanted to do was be with Ben and Han, but Ben had gone off to start training. Han didn't want Ben to go away. They had a father-son relationship that everyone who knew them was jealous of. They just got each other. Ben didn't really want to leave either, but Leia said it would be good for all of them. Leia also made sure that Ben could come home frequently, a luxury other students didn't necessarily have. She never told Han that she felt something or someone watching their son and she didn't want to worry him. All Leia knew was that Luke would protect Ben and help him hone his skills so one day he could handle whatever that presence was. So even though it was a bit of a surprise to the soon-to-be parents, it seemed like perfect timing since they suddenly found themselves with an empty nest.

This labor was shorter than it was with Ben, but it was more excruciating for Leia this time around. Han was there with her through the entire process, just as he was when Ben was born. He held Leia's hand just like last time, but there was no arguing that went on this time around. Han barely said anything at all. Every once in a while, he took it upon himself to wipe the sweat from his wife's face, adjust hair that had fallen on her face, and kiss the hand he was holding. This made it impossible for Leia to make any snide remarks to Han. To people who didn't know them, they would think Han and Leia were the perfect couple, but this was not who they were before.

Seemingly out of nowhere, their child was born and screamed like nothing they had ever heard before.

"It's a girl," the midwife said as she wrapped up the crying baby and took her to be cleaned off.

Leia was visibly exhausted. She turned to Han and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. They both looked forward, anticipating the child being brought back to them. They knew that the baby crying was a good thing, but both of them hated hearing that sound coming from their girl.

"She's okay, right?" Han said to Leia, but also loud enough for the midwife to hear. Leia once again smiled at Han and that seemed to settle him for the time being.

The midwife finally brought the wailing child back over and put her right in Han's arms. He was shocked by this as he expected her to be handed to Leia first. He looked at the child who immediately stopped crying once she was in his arms and then back up at the midwife with a confused look on his face.

"I figured it would be nice for you to pass her on to your wife," explained the midwife.

Han looked back down at the child who had already fallen asleep. He pivoted to Leia while still looking down at this new life. He was in awe of calm she was around him. Leia looked on, now with a concerned look on her face as well since the child was so still. When Han passed their daughter to Leia, the little girl let out a little yawn and immediately Leia relaxed knowing their daughter was fine.

"Have you decided on a name?" the midwife enquired.

Han and Leia looked up at the midwife after being mesmerized by the new child, then at each other, and then back to the girl. "No," they said in unison. Both of them still looked shocked to be parents like they hadn't been expecting this at all. The midwife smiled.

"Well, I'll give you some privacy. No rush at all," she calmly said.

Right as the midwife exited the room, Leia started crying.

"Hey hey hey. What's wrong?" Han asked.

"We don't have a name for her."

Han understood her sadness. With Ben they knew exactly what they were going to name him. This time around, there was much more caution. They didn't talk about the future much anymore. They lived their lives day to day. They had both done their best to stay busy after Ben went away to distract themselves. The pain that came with sending Ben away had tested their relationship. They were apart more often than they used to be. That all changed, of course, when they ended up pregnant again. Han was around constantly, but Ben being with Luke wasn't discussed as much as one would think. Han and Leia's relationship was quieter than it was previously. Now they had a daughter and they never discussed what they would call her. With these thoughts going through his mind, Han started to well up too.

"It's okay. We'll figure something out…eventually," Han joked, trying to ease Leia's frustration. This should be a happy moment for them both. Leia let out a quick laugh. "She's here and healthy and perfect. That's all that matters."

Leia lifted the baby up towards Han. Han took the girl wondering why Leia handed her off. Leia then started to slide over to one side of the bed.

"No, stay where you are. What are you doing?" Han said concernedly.

Leia patted her hand on the small empty space on the bed to signal Han over. He smirked at her, handed back their daughter to Leia and made his way into the bed. Han curled up next to Leia and put his arm around her arm that was holding their daughter. Han felt like things would finally get better between them and Ben would be home soon to meet his sister. They laid there taking in every detail they could of the sleeping girl before the new parents fell asleep.

* * *

Han started feeling a slight bit of rustling. He slowly started to open his eyes and saw his new daughter slightly squirming. He knew if he didn't move her from Leia's arms soon, the baby would wake her mother up so Han grabbed the child as gently as he could and took her to a chair near the bed. This brought back a familiar feeling. He had sat in the same area when Ben was born. _Ben._ Han couldn't wait to see him and introduce Ben to his sister. Right as his focus was going all to Ben, the little girl wiggled around and opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, little one. This day is about you, huh?" Han said to his daughter. He started to remember how he had talked to Ben the same way when he was born and how foolish he felt.

The tiny girl opened up her eyes and looked directly at Han. He couldn't be certain, but her eyes seemed to be lighter than Ben's which meant that his daughter could end up with his eyes. He wasn't sure why that made him so happy. He loved Leia's deep brown eyes, which Ben had as well, but to him, maybe Leia would feel the same way about their daughter's hazel eyes.

Han sat there with his daughter second guessing everything, just as he had done when Ben was born. He felt the rambling coming on so he looked up at Leia to make sure she was sleeping deeply. Her mouth was slightly agape meaning she definitely was asleep. Han looked back down and his daughter was already making herself comfortable. Her little hand reached up as if she was asking to hold Han. He offered her his index finger and she grasped it and started falling asleep in the crook of his arm again.

"You're just a little heartbreaker, aren't you?" Han said to the little life in his arms.

There was so much more he wanted to say to her, but the words weren't coming out. He had become completely entranced by her. He couldn't stop looking at this girl that he had a part in creating. Even now, despite everything Chewie, Luke, and Leia would tell him, he never thought he was good enough for the life he had obtained, but looking at his daughter made him feel like the luckiest man. That rambling he thought would come out never did. He just sat there looking at the tiny hand holding him.

"Hey, scoundrel," Leia said, looking at her husband. Han blushed as he looked up at her, shocked that she was awake.

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to see you completely transfixed. You're already a push-over," Leia said.

"No need to be jealous, sweetheart," Han responded playfully. He walked over, passed their daughter to Leia and made himself comfortable by her side again. He kissed Leia on the side of her head.

Right there after, the door slowly opened and they saw Ben peek his head in. They excitedly summoned Ben over. Han lifted him up to the bed gently hoping not to disturb the baby.

"So, what's her name?" Ben asked.

Han and Leia looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
